


Il nuovo frustino di Lex

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [10]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Crossover].Partecipa al 9° P0rn!Fest.Personaggi: Lex Luthor Tony StarkPrompt: Il nuovo frustino di Lex.





	Il nuovo frustino di Lex

Il nuovo frustino di Lex

Tony sorrise strofinando le dita tra loro.

"E come?" chiese.

Seguì il movimento della mano di Lex, si leccò le labbra raggiungendolo e gli prese la mano. Baciò la punta delle dita coperte dal guanto, alzò lo sguardo.

“Perché di solito questo guanto ti serve per meditare omicidi, e non credo sia quello che stai progettando in questo momento” scherzò.

Lex ridacchiò gli passò l'indice sulle labbra, risalì fino al naso e gli ticchettò sulla punta.

"Con te progetto ben altro" ribatté. Si allontanò da Tony e raggiunse un mobiletto, aprì il primo cassetto.

Tony si morse il labbro con un sorriso, avanzò e si sporse sulle punte, molleggiò sporgendo il capo oltre la spalla di Lex.

“Un nuovo giocattolo? Per me?” chiese.

Lex tirò fuori una confezione di carta regalo con un fiocchetto azzurro ed iniziò a spacchettarlo.

"I tuoi regali te lo ho già fatti per quest'anno. Questo è per me" rispose. Ne tirò fuori un frustino marrone che puzzava di pelle. Lex rimise la carta e il fiocchetto nel cassetto.

"Magari, però, piacerà anche a te".

Tony dilatò gli occhi, sorrise facendo qualche passo indietro.

“Puoi scommetterci”.

Roteò gli occhi, si passò la mano tra i capelli e ridacchiò.

“Voglio dire...”.

Abbassò il capo, intrecciò i polsi dietro la schiena.

“Sarà senza dubbio un piacere, my Lord“.

Lex gli passò il frustino sull'indice un paio di volte.

"Se vuoi giochiamo solo, lo sai" sussurrò.

Tony scosse il capo, sorrise esponendo la gola e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

“È ok. Voglio provare. So cosa dire, se fa male” assicurò.

Passò il dito sul frustino, le iridi castane brillavano di riflessi dorati.

“Inoltre, un regalo va inaugurato a dovere“. Aggiunse, malizioso.

Lex si colpì un paio di volte sulla mano e si leccò le labbra rosate.

"Sulla pelle rende di più" lo stuzzicò.

Tony sfilò la maglia, la lasciò in terra e si girò dandogli la schiena.

“Fammi sentire” lo invitò.

Piegò leggermente il capo guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio, tenne le braccia tese lungo i fianchi lasciando la schiena libera.

Lex seguì la linea della sua spina dorsale con il frustino, strofinandoglielo sulle spalle.

Tony rilassò i muscoli chiudendo gli occhi, fremette sentendo il cuoio sulla pelle calda.

< È un po' prematuro chiedergli se preferisce che mi stenda o che mi tenga a qualcosa, rischia di spaventarsi > si disse.

Mosse le dita delle mani, inspirò.

“È tutto ok. Sembra delizioso” rassicurò.

Lex iniziò a colpirlo delicatamente sulla schiena, lasciandogli dei segni rossi che svanivano mentre colpiva di nuovo.

Tony strinse le labbra tendendosi ai primi colpi, iniziò a rilassare le spalle man mano sospirando di piacere, sentiva la schiena bruciare appena; allargò appena le gambe mugolando.

Lex strinse più forte il manico del frustino e glielo passò intorno al collo. Si sedette in avanti e gli baciò la spalla, passandogli le labbra rosate sulla pelle abbronzate.

Tony sporse il collo esponendolo, sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi leggermente liquidi, la bocca fresca di Lex passava sulla pelle leggermente sudata facendolo fremere.

”Hai le labbra fredde” sussurrò.

Lex gli morsicchiò la parte superiore dell'orecchio e ridacchiò, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia con una mano, mentre con l'altra continuava a tenere il frustino.

"Fa abbastanza caldo nella stanza?" chiese.

Tony sorrise divertito, tese la schiena e piegò il capo ridacchiando.

“Puoi rendere l'atmosfera più calda” lo provocò.

Si passò le dita scure sulla base della schiena, si leccò le labbra.

“Non è neanche arrossata, my Lord. Non volete lasciare il segno?”.

Lex, rimanendo alle sue spalle, gli accarezzò il petto passandogli di fianco il braccio. Gli baciò nuovamente il collo e si staccò da lui, colpendo con più forza con il frustino.

Tony tese la schiena ansimando, portò una mano su quella che Lex teneva sul suo petto e ne carezzò il dorso, tendendosi ad ogni colpo; la schiena bruciava e sentiva l'eccitazione aumentare premendo contro i pantaloni.

Lex gli colpì i glutei coperti dal pantalone con un paio di colpetti.

"Che ne dici di completare l'opera?" chiese.

Tony si morse il labbro, fece un passo avanti allontanandosi e sfilò sia i pantaloni che i boxer. Si mise a gattoni, voltò il capo con gli occhi liquidi, tese la schiena sporgendo il sedere. Socchiuse gli occhi, accennò un sogghigno.

“A tua disposizione” mormorò, roco.

Lex gli sfiorò i glutei con il frustino, risalì fino alla schiena e lo colpì più forte, arrossandogli la pelle.

"E non liberi il tuo lord?" gli domandò.

Tony gemette, batté le palpebre e si voltò. Si mise in ginocchio, gli slacciò i pantaloni e li calò. Passò le mani sui boxer, arrossì e li sfilò.

“Sono una frana, eh?” sussurrò.

Gli passò le mani sulle gambe lisce, batté le palpebre facendo tremare le ciglia.

“Chiedo perdono, my Lord. Dovrai seriamente marchiarmi la lezione sulla pelle” provocò.

Lex socchiuse le gambe pallide e gli ticchettò con il frustino sul ciuffo castano che puntava verso l'alto.

"Potresti soddisfarmi per farmi perdonare, bel micetto" lo sfidò.

Tony ridacchiò, sorrise stringendogli i fianchi e scese, gli passò la mano sul membro accarezzandoglielo su e giù, lentamente.

Schiuse le labbra.

“E non preferireste prendermi?” sussurrò.

Allargò le gambe in terra, sporse il bacino.

“Con quell'adorabile regalo che arrossa la mia pelle, sfrega contro la carne fino a farla scottare?” provocò.

Allargò le gambe, strofinando le ginocchia sul pavimento, sporse il bacino

Lex passò il frustino sul proprio capo privo di capelli, lo scese sul suo viso lungo la guancia e mordicchiò il frustino.

"La pelle che sfrega m'interessa" bisbigliò con voce roca.

Tony sorrise, tornò nuovamente a gattoni e voltò il capo.

"Esplora il tuo interesse, allora" lo invitò.

Lex si morse l'interno della guancia, abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse le gambe. Si sporse in avanti e gli baciò la fronte. Si raddrizzò e gli camminò intorno.

Tony rimase fermo a gattoni, il collo e la schiena tesi, con il sedere esposto. Deglutì, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Lex sospirò, appoggiò il frustino per terra e gli si mise dietro. Si sdraiò aderendo la schiena su quella dell'altro e si strofinò contro i suoi glutei. Lo penetrò lentamente, muovendosi avanti ed indietro.

Tony guardò il frustino in terra, allungò una mano per afferrarlo e sentì Lex stringerlo. Gemette, lo sentì entrare e mugolò spingendosi indietro. Afferrò il frustino con una mano, si tenne in equilibrio e lo passò lungo il fianco.

"Puoi tenerlo" mormorò, roco, con tono ansante.

Lex lo prese, continuando a strusciarsi contro di lui, proseguendo a prenderlo.

"Lo tengo, ma tu non farti male" gli sussurrò.

Tony gli sorrise ampiamente, ansimò e gli lasciò il frustino. Tornò con le mani in terra, gemette ripetutamente mugolando.

"Voglio tu stia bene quanto me" mormorò.

Continuò a gemere spingendosi.

Lex gli passò il frustino sul membro eccitato, muovendosi sempre più velocemente.

Tony sobbalzò, gemette con forza e venne sporcando il frustino; le ginocchia gli cedettero e cadde con il ventre sul pavimento, mugolò di piacere.

Lex uscì da lui e venne a sua volta, gli si sdraiò a fianco e si appoggiò il frustino sul petto.

Tony si stese, gli poggiò il capo sul braccio e sorrise.

"Grazie" mormorò.

Strofinò il capo su di lui, mugugnò e chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.

"Non male come primo tentativo con il frustino nuovo" bisbigliò Lex.


End file.
